


Time of Death

by ishiptheimpossible



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Zombie Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiptheimpossible/pseuds/ishiptheimpossible
Summary: He forgot how to talk, forgot his name and forgot who he was. But he would pronounce my name as if it was the first word he had ever learnt. And every time I heard he said it, I couldn’t stop myself from building more hope of his reincarnation.Therefore, death came to me in a form of a man.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This story turned from a one-shot to a multi-chapters fanfic, and it's my ever first completed story, so thank you all for your reading time and I hope to receive the most honest responses.

There was some kind of wet and cold liquid dripping on my face. Toc, toc, toc… They sounded so much like the ancient grandpa clock in our old living room, if the said object still by some miracle has not been burnt to ashes in the fire few months ago … I reached up to touch my face. It was indeed salty and ice cold water. The surrounding was dark, the air was chill and since there was no way to light a fire, I could not risk getting up with my wounded legs to moving around in order to explore where I was. Luckily, the silver dagger still lay safe and sound in my inner coat pocket. It gave me some assurance about my safety before Angelina or anyone could find me. However, the horror of the situation suddenly heightened when there came a lonesome, crunchy crackling sound, which sounded like the sound of paper fluttering when a strong wind blows through it. It meant that there was a dried field not far away, but at the same time, I realized that someone was coming. “What” was coming … Those creatures moved agonizingly slow and heavy like a giant mobile piece of meat and smelt of rags and deadly rats. No matter how many times I have smelt them, I still could not help my stomach from growling from disgust.  
There were about a dozen of dead walkers coming.  
They must have sensed my blood and flesh in order to crawl towards me. Even though it was dark like ink in here, with me, it was a deadly disadvantage, but it was nothing to them. These creatures used their heightened sense of smelling and instinct to move, as Professor Lupin once said, so if you wanted to survive, you must by any chance manage to overpower these weapons of them.  
Despite the bruising muscles, which took place after the fall, I hectically crawled up and bandaged my wounded legs by the shredded hem of my dress. Then, I grabbed the wet, composed leaves around on the stone hard floor to smear them all over my flesh, purposely cover the sense of fresh meat and…  
A sudden, sharp noise sounded like thunder by my ears when the leaves-curtain that hid me all the time was pushed to side and revealed me to the threat. Instantly, my body jerked up and froze with the blood screaming in my veins, which was caused by fear. I expected a growl and a bite…  
Hands grabbed my shoulders and jerked me forward. I knew then that my life was over, so my eyelids shut down and I cried out my last word: “Draco…”  
The most regretful thing in my life was my inability to meet him one last time. For three years, I have waited, despite all disappointment and heartbreaks, but in those eternal years, Draco’s news was like moon shadow on water surface. Those were total rotting lies.  
Those were total losing fight.  
Though I knew that he made a promise to come back, but it was too late.  
If we ever had a chance to meet again, I would be the dead and he would be the bane.  
The awaited pain had not to claim.  
More precisely, the time ticked by like slowly drying paint on the painting brush, but that creature still held his posture and I did not even dare to neither take a breath nor open my eyes.  
However, what did I see when I finally open them?  
In the endless chalky darkness with scent of composing salty leaves, I suddenly had a memory of the church bell, which periodically rang on the town hall, with the cold rose’s petals and freshly mint grass in midsummer nights …  
Draco?  
My fingers shakily traced the solid lines on the arms that were holding on me, touched the broad shoulders, then the sharp jaw line and cheekbones, finally the thin icy-cold lips …  
Draco, you’re back.  
In the distance, the growls were growing …  
…  
…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tell me dear, what happiness felt like.

 

“W… w-water”, pronounced he each letters by a hoarse, quiet voice, while he was holding a cup of water out for me. There was a sort of dirty water and some wet leaves in the cup. I winced.  
“Draco, this is dirty water,” my voice was as hoarse as him thanked the fever I got, “I’m still human. I would get sick if I drank this. Not to mention its smelt is awful. No way am I going to drink this.”

Draco looked at the liquid again, confused. He might have forgotten what “dirty water” means.  
In addition, that was not the only thing he forgot.  
He forgot how to read, he forgot how to eat, he forgot how to run … and he even forgot his own name. He realized when I called him, but he would slowly blab that strange word “Dr- Dr- Dra …”

But he remembered my name.  
“Hermione”, would he pronounce that name as fluently as if it was the ever first word he had ever learnt. And every time I heard he called me, I couldn’t stop myself from building more hope of his reincarnation. 

There was never a dead walker that behaved like him.  
He saved me, brought me to an old barn where he was living, tucked me under blankets, gave me food, gave me water, … Dead walkers didn’t sleep, therefore they didn’t need shelter; and they eat human, not saving them. His behavior went against their natural instinct. He was not one of them.

I sighed, gently touched his cup-holding hand and whispered my consoling “It’s alright. I’m not mad at you. I’m just sick. You know I’d be grumpy every time I got sick.”  
He gazed at me for a while, then simply nodded.

“I just take a nap for now. Don’t go anywhere.” I lay down, pulled the thick wool blanket to my chin, whispered quietly and hoped that he would understand. Then I fell deep asleep.  
When I awoke, there was a cup of clean water on my side. Since my throat was burning, I gulped it all at once. Then I realized that Draco wasn’t there.

“D- Draco?” I called. Just a second later, I heard sounds of hurried and heavy footsteps, and then he appeared at the door with his browns furrowed. That was his expression whenever he got worried. He always worried about me. Thought of it bring sweetness to my very core.

I reached out my arms towards him, and as I had expected, he walked forward, gently came into my bosom. His hands held my hip in a breathless hug as he pressed his face in my cupid bow and breathed in greedily. We had hugged each other like this more than a hundred times, but the horse in my heart still could gallop for miles. 

I shyly whispered after a while “I… I didn’t wash myself. Draco, I’m not clean… “  
He shook his head, tickled my neck and caused me to laugh aloud.  
I felt content, and whole. It was as if he was half of me, and when we were so close like this, we became one inseparable piece. It what happiness felt like.  
I fell asleep in that kind of happiness.  
God, give us hope.  
…


End file.
